


Outside Invasion

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Cute, Funny, Invasion, Jealousy, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth gets four new students. The boys are not happy about a particular one.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Outside Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS*
> 
> Hello, fam! I'm a little late with this one but I finally got it done! This one is a really long one. Then work adds in the Fourth House, The Ashen Wolves. So if you haven't played the side story then all of this will be spoilers. This pas week I have been working on getting ready for Animal Crossing New Horizons coming out on the 20th this week so I will be pretty absorbed into that for some time. I will hopefully have something short and sweet for you Sunday coming so that I still manage to post. 
> 
> *SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS*

Claude stormed down to Byleth’s room that Sunday morning. Felix wasn’t in his room to be subjected to questions so he wanted to ask her himself. As he approached her room, he could see Felix standing a few meters away, semi hiding behind a tree. Claude briskly made his way over to the dark-haired boy.

“Felix, I’d like to have a word with-”

“Be quiet you fool,” Felix said in an annoyed tone. Claude had to make sure that he was the one Felix was talking to. He looked around to see no one standing behind him.

“Fool? You are clearly mistaken,” Claude remembered what time it was, “What are you doing out here so early? Trying to get to the professor before I do?”

“If you must know, I’m feeling very energized from my late-night sauna session with the professor. So I was heading to the training grounds to expend all this extra energy,” Felix said in all calmness. Claude did not like how calm he was, especially with what he thought happened. He couldn’t let Felix feel like he had the edge over him.

“I could help you lose all that energy. Let’s have another sparring match. I’ll make sure not to miss this time. Let me go grab my bow.”

“Shh, not right now.”

“Why do you keep telling me to be silent?” Felix nodded his head over in the direction Byleth was standing. It was a small dark area between her room and the stairs to the sauna. She was speaking to someone. Claude looked carefully.

“What is she doing talking to that shifty-looking merchant?”

“I have no idea. I’ve been watching for just a few minutes. The professor hasn't been responding to what he is saying.” As they watched for a few more moments, they watched her nod her head, and then follow the shifty merchant. The boys looked at each other.

“We are on the same page right now aren't we?” Claude asked.

“I’m afraid so. There’s no time trying to find Captain Jeralt or anyone, we should follow them now,” Felix answered. Claude started to lead the way.

“Agreed.”

After some time, Claude and Felix manage to follow the two from a safe distance and make it underground. They could hear Byleth and the shifty merchant speaking to a guard. They knew at that point that they needed a plan to get past this guard. They couldn't start a commotion or following Byleth from a distance would have been pointless. 

“I could toss a smokescreen. Then we can run past him,” Claude offered. Felix took a moment to look at Claude with a questionable look on his face.

“Why are you carrying smokescreen this early in the morning?”

“You never know when you need to make a quick escape. I like to stay ready so I don't have to get ready.” Felix continued to look at him with confusion.

“Whatever, it’s a dumb idea either way. It will still cause a commotion. We don't even know where to go after we throw a smokescreen. The professor is gone now.” Claude looked back in the direction of the guard. The merchant and Byleth were gone. 

“It would be best to find someone who knows their way around this place that is willing. We didn't even know this whole underground place existed. As much as I’d like to snoop around, we need to find Teach.”

“I’m just going to go ask him,” Felix said as he started to walk over to the guard. Claude tried to stop him but was too late. “Hey, you!”

“Way to be discreet Felix,” Claude sighed. The guard turned to them.

“Halt! I’ve got something to report!”

“Ummm, okay?” Claude said very confusedly as to why this guard is reporting to them.

“We have more surface dwellers entering the Abyss today! Are you a threat or did you stumble down here?” Felix put his hand on the hilt of his blade. Claude pushed past Felix.

“Abyss? Is that what this place is called? We just so happened to see our Teacher come down here. Green hair? Fair skin?”

“Yes, this is the Abyss. This is your first time because I’ve never seen you here before. And I see everyone that comes down here. But, yes, I saw her just a few moments ago.”

“Well, where is she?” Felix asked irritated. Claude tried to keep Felix from speaking any further.

“What my friend here is wondering is if you happen to mind telling us where we can retrieve her?”

“They took her to see the boss.”

“Boss? The boss of the Abyss?” Claude asked. Felix did not care too much for chatting.

“Take me to this boss of yours,” he said, his patience wearing thin. 

“I would, but I don't leave my post. And if you travel down there by yourself, you will surely become lost. You might even get robbed.”

“I should hope no one is getting robbed down here.” Claude and Felix turned to see a man with long black hair and wearing red and black robes walking towards them. The guard bowed.

“Aelfric, you came today,” the guard said happily.

“I know it's been a while but I came to see how you all were doing,” he said to the guard. Aelfric looked at Claude and Felix. “What brings you down to the Abyss?”

“Our professor was led down here by a shifty-looking merchant and we wanted to make sure she wasn't in danger,” Claude answered. “Who are you? Aelfric, that name sounds familiar.”

“I work for the church under Lady Rhea. I look over the Abyss. You can say I’m it's guardian.” Claude thought something was a little strange about the man. But he had a bigger issue at hand.

“Well, Aelfric, Teach has been brought to some kind of boss down here?”

“Oh, you must mean Yuri. I was just on my way to see them, I will accompany you.”

“Thanks, we are in your care.”

Byleth stood in a large room that bore a purple house banner on the far back wall. There were tables and a chalkboard. It looked like it was a mini classroom. Four people were wearing what looked like school uniforms. They were white and grey unlike the black the normal uniforms were. The purple-haired boy noticed her first.

“You are not from around here. What brings a surface dweller down into the Abyss today?” he asked, Byleth could sense hostile intent from all four of them. The big brute looking man pounded his fist into his palm.

“Hey now, you aren't here looking to collect on a bounty are you?” Byleth remained calm. Even though there were four of them and she didn't know what their abilities were, she knew this was just a defensive threat. They wouldn't attack her unless she posed a threat. 

“I came down because a merchant said that they requested help. They then proceeded to bring me here.” The group eased up slightly. 

“Even so! We do not take very kindly to the presence of surface dwellers. You would do well to leave, the Abyss is not for people like you,” The blonde stated. The darker-skinned red-head nodded in agreement.

“Coco is right, You aren't pretty smart to follow a shifty merchant down here unarmed. You could be mugged or worse.” The purple-haired boy walked over to Byleth.

“Now now Hapi, let’s not scare her too much. Not everyone down here are bad people. She seems to be very calm for someone who was led astray. What was your name? If you don't mind me asking.”

“It’s Byleth.”

“Byleth? Well, Miss Byleth,” the boy reached for her hand. Byleth instinctively lifted her hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking it, he turned her hand palm side down, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Yuri," he said before bowing and kissing the back of her hand. He kept her hand to lose to his lips as he looked up to her. She didn't react the way he thought she would. Byleth was just blankly looking at him. Suddenly she was being pulled back. Within seconds, Byleth was in Claude's arms and Felix had his sword pointed at Yuri's throat. The other three moved quickly behind Yuri. 

"Don't you dare touch her," Felix said in a protective tone. Yuri smiled.

"Ashen Wolves, it seems we have guests," he said in a calm voice. Claude was not amused.

"Who are you and why are you acting so familiar with our professor?" Yuri stood up slowly, Felix never let up his sword. 

"So you are the professor I've been hearing about."

"Boss! Now is not the time to be making casual conversation! Now is the time we remove the surface dwellers from the Abyss!" The big brute yelled. 

"So you're the boss huh? What do you want with our Teach?" Claude asked.

"Tch, some boss. I could end your life right now.”

“Felix!” Byleth tried to wiggle free, but Claude was not letting her go.

“Don't worry Teach, We can handle these guys. You need to get back to the surface.” Byleth pulled his braid. 

“You idiot, they aren't enemies.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Do you think that the church would let this whole underground city be if they were enemies?” Byleth snatched Felix backward by his collar. “Both of you behave.”

“How could you just let him touch you like that?” Felix asked her. Byleth folded her arms.

“Do you not know a greeting when you see one?”

“I’ve never seen anyone greet you like that! Who else has done this Teach? I will cut off their lips,” Claude asked.

“Not before I do,” Felix added. Byleth smacked both of the boys.

“I may not be a noble, but I have seen this done many times before.”

“What’s with all the commotion?” Byleth and the 4 barely identified people turned to the entrance. Aelfric was entering the room.

“Aelfric, quick! There are surface dwellers here to wreak havoc upon the people of the Abyss! You must make your escape.” The blonde warned him. He shook his head.

“I stopped to speak to one child and a fight has already broken out?”

“I apologize for my students, they are being terribly rude,” Byleth apologized. Aelfric shook his head again

“It’s not a problem. I was the one who brought them down here. I see now that you were the professor they were looking for. How are you doing, Miss Byleth?” Byleth tilted her head slightly.

“Umm, do I know you, mister...Aelfric?” 

“Oh, heavens probably not. I see that your father never mentioned me.”

“My father?”

“Yes, we were, friends of sorts. I knew your mother before she passed away. Byleth tilted her head to the other side.

“You knew...my mom?” Felix was feeling uneasy again. Something about this man's words... was unsettling. He whispered to Claude.

“This man is suspicious.” Claude nodded.

“I agree.” He said as he watched Byleth approach the man in robes.

“Your mom was one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Aelfric, again? Let’s not get sappy with the back story,” Yuri grabbed his head. Aelfric nodded.

“You're right, please excuse my manners. If you like, we can talk about your mother another time?”

“I’d love that. My father has a hard time talking about my mom, he hardly does anymore.”

“We shall indeed. Hopefully, Captain Jeralt will join us.” He turned his attention to the rest of the Ashen Wolves. “Please excuse them. They don't take kindly to people up above. The big guy with black hair, his name is Balthus.” Balthus approached the three. He was eyeballing Claude.

“You look familiar. Does your name happen to be Claude?” Claude looked at the larger man suspiciously.

“Why does that matter to you?” he asked defensively. Balthus laughed heartily.

“I was told if I could pick up some dirt on you I could be paid for the information. Enough to pay back my debts. So I guess it is you huh?”

“Even so I don't have any secrets to hide.”

“Oh yeah? Well, what about where you came from? How did you become next in line for the head of the Leicester alliance?” Claude scratched his head.

“Apparently I have the old man's blood flowing through my veins, what more of a reason are you looking for?”

“There’s something else...I just need to figure it out. By the way, how's your mom? She still looks amazing?”

“I wouldn't know, she's out there doing her own thing. I'm sure her age has gotten to her.”

“I’m sure she’s still beautiful. Hey, why don't you set up a meeting? I’d love to see that beautiful woman again.”

“Even if I could do that, I wouldn't. Teach, can we leave now?” Claude tried to make his escape. Byleth was unmoved.

“We haven't met the rest of them yet. Hold your horses.” Alfric laughed softly.

“The lovely blonde is Constance. She was a noble.”

“I am Constance von Nuvelle, the sole survivor of House Nuvelle!” Byleth looked concerned.

“You were a noble? Sole survivor?”

“Unfortunately, I have been stripped of my land and title and all of my family has been killed. Worry not! I shall very soon bring glory upon my house name and restore my family to its former greatness!”

“Yes, I’m sure we are coming upon that day very soon Constance,” Aelfric reassured her. “The red-haired empathetic woman is Hapi.”

“Yeah, That’s me alright. New professor huh? They said you were beautiful, this is a letdown really.”

“What did you-” Claude started. Byleth jabbed him in the side.

“And you have already met Yuri right?” Aelfric asked. Yuri winked at the three.

“Pleasure.” 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Byleth said. Hapi shook her head.

“Why are we being introduced anyways? Are they becoming citizens of the Abyss?” Aelfric grabbed his chin.

“I was going to ask Professor Byleth if she would be willing to take you four into her class.”

“What!?” Constance and Hapi yelled at the same time as Claude and Felix. Balthus shrugged his shoulders.

“If I'm getting good free food I’m down.” Claude gave Byleth a disapproving look.

“Teach, you can't.” Byleth tilted her head to the side.

“And why can't I?”

“You already have too many people in the class.”

“That hasn't stopped me from recruiting half the blue lions.” 

“And even then I told you all you needed was the Golden Deers,” Claude said, giving Felix a shady look. Felix was still focusing his attention on the four who still posed a threat. 

“How will you be able to properly train all of us?”

“We will just have to go on a few more routing missions on our off days.”

“Well, who knows what kind of people they are. What if they cause a ruckus?”

“You mean like my class already does?”

“I’m saying, what if they are problematic.”

“Then I will keep them in line. As I do already,” Byleth answered Claude before turning to the four and Aelfric. She bowed. “If you’ll have me I will sure do my best to train you all.” Yuri was holding his chin as he looked upon Byleth’s fair skin, long green hair, and curvaceous body.

“Well, you might not catch me walking about freely on the surface, but I wouldn't mind attending your lectures. And if you request my presence for anything else that would be to my benefit you can count on me being there.” Balthus slammed his fist into his palm again.

“You guys heard the boss! Looks like we’ve got ourselves a professor now.”

“I’m very appreciative of this professor Byleth. I know that you will take good care of them for me,” Aelfric bowed.

“Of course,” Byleth turned to the Ashen Wolves.

“I will see you all in class tomorrow morning then? Nine o’clock sharp.” Claude and Felix watched as Yuri winked at their beloved professor.

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * * * *

The next morning, Claude got ready in a hurry. Even though he normally met with Byleth in the mornings before class started, he wanted a little extra time to convince her to drop the Ashen Wolves from her class. As he shut the door to his room, he heard another door shut. He looked over to find Felix exiting his room as well. They locked looks. Claude scratched his head.

"I suppose you are headed to the same place I am."

"It would seem so."

"Listen, you and aren't on the greatest terms right now, but I think this is one of those times where we need to watch her back. That Yuri guy and Aelfric give me weird vibes."

"I agree. They can't be trusted."

"Let's say that we call another temporary truce until we find out their motives." Felix nodded in agreement. Claude chuckled, "Let's go then."

The boys quickly made their way down to the Golden Deer classroom. As Claude opened the door, he and Felix could hear Byleth talking to someone. There he was, leaning on her desk, smiling and having a casual conversation with their professor. 

“Yuri,” Claude said through gritted teeth. Both Yuri and Byleth looked at the boys. Yuri had his usual smug look on his face. Byleth was smiling ear to ear.

“Good morning Claude. Good morning Felix,” she said so very sweetly. Claude began to melt at the sound of her voice.

“Good morning it is, Teach.” Felix snapped his fingers in front of Claude.

“Let’s stay focused,” he whispered. He was steadily becoming more annoyed with every passing second. Claude tried to shake it out of his system. But, he couldn't stay serious with Byleth’s beaming face staring him down. Felix knew all too well, this was her attempt at simmering them down. It had a 50% hit rate and it was clear who it hit. Felix started to walk towards Byleth and Yuri.

"What do you think you think you're doing?" 

"I just came a little early to see what I've missed out on so far. This way, I can keep up with the lectures. Plus,” Yuri smirked, “I was wondering how seats were arranged. I would love to sit as close to you as possible. It will help me focus.” Claude snapped out of his daze and briskly made his way over to his seat in the front of the class.

“Sorry buddy, these seats are Felix’s and I’s,” he said matter-of-factly as he pulled Felix to his new seat. Felix rolled his eyes. Hilda normally sat there so it wasn't like the seat was available, still, he didn't have to pull him over. Yuri could tell that the boys were a little riled up. He wasn't going to stop there. Byleth could very much tell that they were wary of Yuri. She decided to say nothing about it for the moment. She cleared her throat.

“Unfortunately all the seats in the front 6 rows are taken. I’ve added two more rows in the back for the four of you. Seats are not assigned, however, most of my class prefer their regular seats and I wouldn't be able to say for sure if they would cause a problem.”

“No worries Friend, I understand completely,” Yuri complied. The word ‘Friend’ set off an alarm in Claude's head. 

“Friend? Teach is not your friend. She is your teacher.” 

“Oh, well who is to say that I cannot be friends with her?”

“Me, I’m to say-” Byleth glared at Claude to make him stop speaking. 

“I’m not finished explaining and I would rather not be interrupted again. Am I understood?” She looked at all three of them for confirmation. Claude nodded. Felix looked towards the wall. Yuri chuckled softly.

“I really like the lip on you. Please continue, friend.”

“It’s too bad those lips are mine,” Claude said very discreetly. There was a slow-burning feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was ready to use Yuri’s blood to put out the fire. Byleth sighed before continuing.

“Mondays are when I look through everyone's files and see where they need work. I only have enough time for seven individual sessions. You will also be chosen based on your motivation. If you have no motivation or less than half, you will most likely not be chosen, being that I like to make the most of my time.” 

“Excuse me for interrupting, but how do I increase my motivation?” Yuri asked.

“Well, if you were in battle and you do very well you can max out your motivation, having tea time together, having meals together, and if I find any of your lost items that helps as well.”

“If that’s the case, I will come up more often. I’d love to eat with you, will you have time later tonight?” 

“Over my dead-” Felix started. Byleth cut him off.

“Unfortunately I don't normally eat with my students until later on in the week. And I have lectures to establish Monday nights so no I am not available. I will make sure to eat with everyone this week so we can all start fresh for next Monday. I got a little behind Saturday and I was unable to eat with them,” Byleth blushed slightly as she fixed her bangs behind her ear. Felix and Claude both knew what she was referring to. “Sunday I was brought down into the Abyss and that turned into an all-day thing as well. But, back to the class structure, I also decide who needs to do an extra assignment as a group and then on Saturday I receive a report of the progress of said group and then I look to see how everyone is progressing in there studies and all assignments are due. Sundays are free days, use them as you like.” As Byleth finished explaining the workings of her class structure, her beloved Golden Deer class started to pour into the classroom. “Let’s get the class started now, to your seats.” Hilda was making her way to her seat when she saw that Felix was in her place. She leaned over to whisper to him.

“So are you and Felix best friends now? Why is he in my seat?”

“Of course we aren't. I need him to sit here for this week. You can have it back as soon as I handle an invader.”

“Oh yeah? Well, what do I get out of this? It’s kind of an inconvenience you know?” Claude twisted his face, he didn't want to owe Hilda any favors, but this was something important to him and he couldn't lose face here.

“Alright Hilda, any favor you ask of me I will comply, no questions asked.”

“Any favor you say?” She said in a sweet but devious way. Claude grabbed his head, almost regretting his decision. He sighed before replying.

“Yes Hilda, any favor.” Hilda smiled.

“Okie Dokie then. I’ll sit next to Sylvain for now. It works for me in the end, I can just get him to do all my work for me,” she practically skipped to the fourth row. Byleth calmed her students.

“Everyone, as you have probably noticed, we have a few new students. As I say your name would you please stand? Hapi,” she stood up reluctantly. “Constance von Nuvelle.” Constance stood up, for some reason she wasn't like herself the first time Byleth met her. Her eyes were darkened and she looked...down a lot. “Balthus von Albrecht.”

“You can stand and look in amazement all you want. The king of grappling is here, you no longer need to fear!” Hilda was staring in complete disbelief.

“Baltie? Is that you?” Balthus looked a little worried.

“Hilda? Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I go to school here dummy. Where have you been?” 

“Ahem,” Byleth cleared her throat. “I’d like to finish the introductions so that we can officially begin today's instruction. Can we catch up later you two?”

“Sorry professor,” Hilda apologized. 

“Lastly we have Yuri Leclerc.” Yuri stood up. Byleth motioned them to sit down. “Due to some circumstances, I have taken them into the Golden Deer House. Make sure you all behave properly as I start the individual sessions for today.”

“Okay!” The class said together as they began to chat amongst themselves. Byleth looked at everyone's progress for around 30 minutes before she started to call her students up.

“Hilda.”

“Yes, professor?”

“You’re up first today. Let's work on your flying skills.” Byleth could see her sigh deeply as she made her way over. “Didn't you ask me last week to help you improve your flying so that you wouldn't have to run around the battlefield?”

“I mean I did say that. But come on professor, I would much better cheering everyone on from the sidelines.”

“Now way missy. Get over here,” Byleth laughed. Hilda stood before Byleth and could tell, her professor was glowing.

“Professor, you must have been in the sauna recently.”

“Do not change the subject. We need to find a Wyvern that you would be willing to ride and care for.” 

“You are just absolutely glowing! You must have been in there a long time.” Felix and Claude could hear what Hilda was saying even though she wasn't speaking very loud. Byleth caught a glimpse of Felix. He was looking at her with longing eyes. Byleth quickly looked away before anyone would notice. Claude noticed. Byleth returned her attention to a super curious pink-haired girl. “Were you with a certain someone?”

“Hilda, let’s stay focused now.”

“Professor, come on. Let’s hear some juicy details.” 

“Hilda,” Byleth was slowly becoming agitated. Hilda could hear it in her voice.

“Okay professor, I will only take the cutest wyvern we have in the monastery and I won't ask you any more questions about how much you are glowing. Deal?” Byleth rolled her eyes playfully. Somehow, someway, Hilda was always looking for ways to get out of doing work.

“Only if you give me until the end of the month.”

“The end of the month? That’s going to be too long. I might not even remember to ask you about that.”

“Do we have a deal? Or will you continue to listen to instruction?” Hilda tapped her index finger on her chin.

“Hmmm...I suppose if I'm going to forget by then anyway I suppose I’ll just listen for now.”

“Thank you, Hilda. Now, I’m going to tell you how to care for a wyvern.” Byleth spent the next 10 minutes instructing Hilda before sending her back to her seat. In this order, she called up Mercedes, Petra, Raphael, Felix, and Claude. Claude stood before his beloved teacher.

“Hey Teach, what are we going to be working on today?”

“I think I want to work on your sword skill, authority, and your wyvern skill today.”

“You want to squeeze all that into one session? We could just have a private session later on if you want. You and Felix had one quite recently I heard.”

“Hmmm, we had a session last week. By all means, if you want to come by on Sunday and train with us.”

“I’m not talking about last week. I’m talking about Saturday night.” Byleth shot him a look. 

“What. Are. You. Talking. About?” Claude folded his arms.

“You know what I’m talking about. After we had our...meeting... you and Felix-” Byleth sent a chilling glare his way.

“So you think now is the best time to have this conversation? Are you prepared to face the impending consequences of speaking about what I think you are?” Claude swallowed hard. He knew it happened. He looked over to see Felix’s smug look on his face. He didn't need any more confirmation. He was angry but, he remembered Byleth telling both of them she doesn't belong to anyone. Even though he was working with Felix now, he was still in competition with him. Byleth tapped her foot. “Are we having an issue? Would you rather I choose someone else today Claude?” The sound of his name rolling off her tongue made him feel tingly. Her voice, no matter the tone, always excited him to no end. 

“Of course not Teach, I would never sit out on one of your instructions.”

“Let’s begin.” Byleth grilled the three subjects into Claude’s head in her short amount of time. She sent the honey-toned boy back to his seat. She called up her next student. “Yuri, you will be my last session of the day.” Yuri silently stood up as he made his way over to Byleth. Claude was confused as to why he was picked. She normally picked her most used units to be the last three. And Petra wasn't called this time. 

“What do I need to work on today, Professor Byleth?” 

“Did he just call the professor by her name?” Hilda asked. Could get death vibes from two particular boys sitting in the front row. She was still looking at his file before she spoke to him.

“Just professor is fine Yuri. Now I saw you had sword skill. I favor the sword myself so I wanted to help you polish that skill some more and then we will see how you fare in battle. I’m going to have the class pick up some extra missions this Sunday.”

“Of course professor,” Yuri said. After a few minutes, Byleth could tell that he had a great understanding of swordplay.

“You are doing a great job receiving this information.”

“I was only able to learn it so well because I have a beautiful and smart professor teaching me.” The class murmured to each other.

“You better not let Claude hear you say that. He gets serious when it comes to anyone talking about the professor,” she laughed. Claude rolled his eyes. The slow-burning that he felt earlier continued to build.

“Yeah, it’s too late Hilda. I heard him. Everyone did.” Everyone indeed. Byleth and Claude could feel the atmosphere shifting ever so slightly. 

“I will strike this man where he stands right now,” Felix mumbled. Byleth slammed her hands on the desk. Everyone stopped talking and Felix stopped powering up.

“Here it comes,” Lorenz said shaking his head.

“I have had enough of these interruptions. I asked you all to behave. If I can get through the instruction or lecture I let you guys be, but now I’m going to assign extra homework for the week.” The class groaned. “You were asked nicely. I will decide tonight and have it ready for you first thing tomorrow morning.” Byleth turned to Yuri,” Yuri, you cannot make advances at your professor. Should Seteth find out and you would be severely punished.” Byleth looked at the time. “Looks like that's all the time I have for today. Class is dismissed.” Claude and Felix lingered behind as the rest of the class went about the rest of their day’s. 

“Teach, we don't trust him.”

“Trust who Claude?”

“Any of them from the Abyss. We only just found out about them and they have successfully invaded our class. It’s so clear that Yuri has a thing for you. Why are you acting so calm about this?” Byleth sighed.

“He isn't really into me. He’s just doing that to get at you both. You need to get used to them because they won't be leaving the class.”

“This outside force has made it to your top three so easily, how can I relax?”

“Even if he is up to no good, I have one of the best bow users and one of the best sword users on my side. We will be able to handle any invasion for someone outside of our normal group.” Claude and Felix nodded.

“You have my word, I will keep him in check. Should he prove to be shady, I will cut him down,” Felix replied. Byleth sighed softly.

“I hope it doesn't come to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> 4 more works until the war. I hope you guys will be ready by then.
> 
> See you all later Goldee's 
> 
> If you are getting animal crossing new horizons and want to add me, here's my friend code:
> 
> SW-7453-1873-6505


End file.
